The present invention relates generally to vehicle airbags and, more particularly, to a vehicle airbag incorporating features enabling control of airbag inflation and performance characteristics.
Many known side-impact airbags consist of an elongate airbag body that is deployable between a vehicle occupant and the side of the passenger compartment of a vehicle, typically substantially between an occupant's head and a vehicle window. Known systems also often utilize an airbag that is relatively thin as compared with its width. Various seams may be formed internally in the airbag body, connecting front and rear panels or sides of the airbag. In most cases, these seams are straight seams. The seams divide the airbag into a plurality of parallel compartments that form parallel inflated tubes upon inflation. These tubes serve to cushion the occupant in the event of a crash. However, the airbag may have a tendency to bend relatively easily along the straight seams, in some instances reducing occupant protection in the event of a crash. Particularly where an airbag is deployed during a forceful crash or sudden deceleration, a bending of the airbag body can allow for displacement of the airbag from a desired position or otherwise result in reduced occupant protection. It is also important to be able to control characteristics of the airbag during inflation (for example, the time required to inflate the airbag and the sequence in which different portions of the airbag inflate) to achieve desired airbag performance characteristics.